


High Hopes

by Yassbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yassbutt/pseuds/Yassbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is the local drug dealer. He was about to fail college so he asked a smart kid named Castiel to tutor him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Hopes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so I'd love feedback. This is only chapter one.

Dean barely made it into college and he was barely staying in; he needed tutoring and fast or he was going to fail. He saw Castiel, the new kid, was really smart so he went up to talk to him. "Hey," He said rubbing the back of his neck "do you think you can tutor me?" He looked at Castiel with red eyes. He was wearing pajama pants, a t-shirt, and some slippers.  
"I guess I can" Castiel said looking at Dean skeptically  
"Come by my apartment after school?" Dean asked getting out a piece of paper and writing on it "Here's the address" He said handing it to Castiel "It's room 2B."  
"Okay" Castiel said sheepishly  
"See you then" Dean said with a smile as he walked away  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Castiel came to the apartment building and buzzed up  
"Hello?" Dean answered  
"It's Cas" Castiel said  
"Oh, okay" Dean said buzzing down which unlocked the door  
Castiel came up and knocked on the door. Dean opened and the stench of weed filled Castiel's nostrils and he made a face as he waved it away.  
"Dean" Castiel said giving him a look  
"What?" Dean asked as he went to the couch and sat down, patting the spot next to him. He was wearing a different pair of pajamas.  
Castiel walked in and shut the door. Dean's apartment was messy and it reeked of weed. Wrappers were on the floor and coffee table. "You shouldn't be doing that" he said sitting down next to Dean. He ignored the mess  
"Why not?" Dean asked, smiling at Castiel  
"Because" Castiel said looking down a little  
"Because?" Dean laughed  
"Because I'm here to tutor you, not hang out with you" Castiel said, setting his bookbag down  
"Well, I'm already high. A little more won't hurt" Dean said as he picked up the bowl  
Castiel put his hand on Dean's wrist "Dean" he said looking at him with soft eyes "Please"  
"Fine" Dean groaned as he set the bowl back down  
"So what did you need tutoring on?" Castiel asked  
"Pretty much everything" Dean said looking down " I'm not uhh... I'm not that smart. Hell I don't even know how I got into college"  
Castiel looked at him "I'm sure that's not true" he said getting out a textbook "Ready?"  
Dean smiled "Yeah, sure"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Can we take a break now?" Dean asked  
"Okay" Castiel said pushing the book forward "See, you're not dumb. You just need to apply yourself"  
"I didn't do _that_ good" Dean said "I just barely got through it"  
"You had some rough spots but overall I think you did okay" Castiel assured  
"you wanna heat up some pizza?" Dean asked, sitting back on the couch  
"Sure, that'd be nice" Castiel said getting up "I'll get it. Is it in the fridge?"  
"Yeah it is" Dean said picking up the bowl and taking a hit while Castiel was away  
Castiel looked back "How many pie-" he said before he saw the smoke coming out of Dean's mouth "Dean, you said you wouldn't"  
"Cas, I'm sorry" Dean said putting the bowl down  
"That's a lie" Castiel said taking out the pizza "How many pieces would you like?"  
"Three please" Dean said  
"Okay" Cas put their pieces in the microwave, he went and brought it to Dean, picking up the bowl as he left "No more"  
"Aw come on" Dean whined  
"Nope" Castiel said putting the bowl in his pocket as he walked into the kitchen and heated up his pizza. He came back and sat down next to Dean who was already done with his first slice.  
"Wanna see my snake?" Dean asked starting on his next slice  
"You have a snake? What kind?" Castiel asked tilting his head, taking a bit of his pizza  
"She's a ball python" Dean said after he swallowed a bite  
"Sure. How old is she?" Castiel took another bite, chewing it thoroughly  
Dean stood up "Four years" he said walking to his bed room and opening her enclosure "Her names Athena" he sat next to Castiel with her on his shoulders  
Athena was a super mystic form. She had a long yellow stripe along her back. Beneath the stripe a dark blue that faded into a light one "What made you think of that?" Castiel asked with interest  
"Well snakes are smart and very wise animals, but they also should be respected because if threatened, they can be dangerous. Hence Athena the goddess of war and wisdom"  
Castiel's face softened a bit "Wow, Dean"  
"Or maybe it's just because I like the name" Dean said chuckling  
"I think it's both" Castiel said with a faint smile  
"Want to hold her?" Dean asked petting Athena  
"Yeah okay" Castiel said holding out his hands  
Dean put Athena on Castiel's hands slowly "She's the nicest snake ever"  
"I bet she is, with an owner like you" Castiel said taking her  
"You don't know me _that_ well," Dean chuckled  
"I know you well enough" Castiel told him


End file.
